Coming of Age
by l0chn3ss
Summary: Who else had troubles with wetting the bed when they were children? Black Star definitely did, and Maka was ride or die for her friends since her earliest memories. MaStar Week 2017 Day 5. BrOtp friendly.


go with the flow

* * *

She woke up to the sound of her friend's sniffles and lifted herself away from the puddle of piss under her. Not again, she yawned, more or less unbothered by the stink itself and more concerned about Black Star's pre-wailing noises.

He had a problem with controlling his bladder even at the age of five, and he had something against using the bathroom like a regular person. "I can't pee where mortals do," he would scream as he ran from Sid's grabby hands. The thing was that he was properly trained at a very young age; Nygus wasted no time on teaching him the dos and don'ts of potty time. Unfortunately for everyone, he also rejected diapers, calling them unsuitable equipment for a big boy like him. All of these issues combined with weekly sleepovers did not make for a very fun sleep time, even if they did have a very fun play time just thirty minutes before.

Who ever imprinted on his little gullible mind that he was above using the toilet will eat her fist, Maka frowned, adjusting her eyes to the shine of her nightlight.

"What is wrong, Twinkle Star?" she asked out of courtesy, even if she knew exactly what was wrong from how wet her Hello Kitty sheets were against her socks.

He took a little longer to respond, but he eventually mustered out, "I didn't hold it in again. I p- peed."

Maka nodded sagely- well, as sagely as a four year old could. "You peed." She put a comforting hand on his leg. "It is a lot of pee. You are Tinkle Star now."

That may have been the wrong thing to say if his sudden sobbing was any indication of that. He was the type to talk during his watery release but his blubbering was incomprehensible. It took him a while to settle enough for Maka to catch the final thoughts of his outburst.

"I'm going to get into trouble again," he said, wiping snot on his arm. "I don't want to get yelled at anymore."

A certain switch was flicked at the prospect of _trouble._ It was a seven letter word that Maka did not like (not even to spell), and she would know from regularly getting into it with her parents. If it can be avoid though, then it was best that it was. Her own papa also got into _trouble_ with mama, and Maka has seen what mama does to boys who cause _trouble,_ let alone someone as cry baby-ish as Star was _._

There was nothing to do now; the damage was done. But...

Maka straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest. She brought her legs to a criss-cross applesauce and set her mouth in a straight line, ready for whatever was about to come next. Star looked over to see why she'd suddenly gone silent, only to realize that the puddle beneath them had grown a little larger and a little warmer very quickly. If he was going to get into _trouble,_ then she would be too.

Prepare for trouble, and make that double.

Rather than accepting her "ride or die" actions though, Star had other thoughts. His waterworks started up again, except this time it fell harder than ever. She really couldn't understand why he was suddenly upset again. If they both got into trouble, then wouldn't it mean they would only get half in trouble?

She didn't have to wait long for his explanation.

"Now _you_ will get into trouble, Maka," he wept. "I don't want you to get into trouble, too."

Well dang, Maka didn't think that through as well as she thought she did. Not only did she underestimate the scale of _trouble_ that both of them would go through, but she also made him upset because she tried to help him. Everything was going south very quickly, and she felt her own eyes stinging, threatening to spill over too.

Listening to his ramblings eventually pushed her over the edge, and that was how Spirit found both Maka and Star, crying together surrounded by pee. Their pants were wet and their shirts even more so from the amount of tears they were shedding together, and honestly? Spirit was tired.

He mused over separating the two for the night, and maybe indefinitely as both of them had proven that they shouldn't share a bed anymore. Perhaps one could sleep on a blow up mattress and the other could… not? But his threat had backfired as the two cried harder and harder, clinging to each other and shaking their heads aggressively.

"Well, the only other solution is for Black Star to go to the bathroom… in the bathroom. That way, Maka doesn't have to pee in the bed with you, and you can both still sleep in the same bed next time."

The two wholeheartedly agreed without hesitation, and it took them just a little longer for them to get all of their wee emotions out of their system. After finally cleaning up and settling themselves on the couch (because no father in their right mind would let them go back to the spoiled bed), they fell asleep happily knowing that their bladders were empty and that their sleepover was secured once again. Problemo solved.

A decade or two later in their twenties, Maka received a phone call in the middle of the night from a very shaken Black Star.

"Maks. Maks, I just realized. They bamboozled me."

"No shit."

Written for MaStar Week 2017 Day 5 Coming of Age.


End file.
